kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Musou Saber
The is Kamen Riders Gaim and Zangetsu's side weapon, as well as Kamen Rider Fifteen's second weapon while in Gaim Arms. The Musou Saber can be used as both a sword, which is known as , and a gun, known as , at the same time. To activate the gun portion, Gaim and Zangetsu pull the yellow tab in the back, allowing them to shoot at any range four times. Combinations For Gaim, the Musou Saber can combine with some of his Arms Weapons to become an alternate mode for more powerful attacks. *Daidaimaru: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html *Pine Iron: *Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju: DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Daidaimaru Naginata Mode DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|DJ Ju Taiken Mode Fruits Charges By inserting a Lockseed into the and locking it in place, Gaim or Zangetsu can perform a finishing attack, which is announced by the Musou Saber counting . The Musou Saber can count higher to and while combined with the Daidaimaru, as well as , , and while combined with the DJ Ju. * : By locking the Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode, Gaim can execute the , where he fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. This can also exist in the form of an enhanced, crowd-clearing slash. * : By locking the Ichigo Lockseed into the Musou Saber, Gaim can execute the , where he slashes upwards, creating a giant energy duplicate of the Ichigo Kunai. The kunai then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai, which rain down on Gaim's enemy, detonating as they hit. This can also be done in multiple swings. * : By locking the Kachidoki Lockseed into the Drive Launch of the DJ Ju while in Taiken Mode, Gaim can execute the . Musou Slicer.jpg|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer Ichigo Burst.jpg|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst Matchlock Great Orange Musou Zan.png|Kachidoki Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan Other finishing attacks The Musou Saber can execute finishing attacks of its own without the need of a Lockseed, through the use of the Sengoku Driver's Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking functions. * : After Gaim activates the Au Lait function while assuming Pine Arms, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron before assaulting the target with multiple slashes from the Musou Saber. Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Musou Saber, as well as the Lockseeds and the Sengoku Driver, is provided by . Notes *The design of the Musou Saber's Naginata Mode is similar to the from . *The Musou Saber's design is similar to that of the Ixa Calibur's design. *The Musou Saber bears some resemblance to SB-555H Faiz Edge and SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun, specifically in the act of inserting Lockseeds/Mission Memories to perform the finisher. * literally means "immeasurable large number", which is the number Infinity in modern day mathematics. References IT:Musou Saber Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arms Weapons Category:Fifteen Arsenal